Holly GoFightLy
by BettyTheGreat
Summary: Derek, Emily and Spencer are in for a surprise! I wrote a little "Derbycia" story for myself since I was unable to find one. It's silly, fun and M/G with a fun team/family outtake. Chapter 6 can be skipped.
1. Surprise!

The coliseum lobby was crowded with people, all ages and types, laughing and talking about the wild game they had just watched. The Jailyard Dolls Starlettes and the Pretty Pummel Princesses had played a fast paced, rough game and the Pummel Princesses came out on top with a four point lead over the Starlettes. There were no major injuries from either team but everyone certainly skated away from the track with a bruise or two that night. The women didn't mind. They wore their bruises, cuts and scrapes proudly. It was a part of the sport that no one minded because it showed fearlessness, strength and perseverance; there were no precious, breakable China Doll-type women on that track. They took hits and returned them with the same amount of force.

Holly Go'Fight'ly and her teammate, Kandy Barr, were busy shaking hands with patrons and fans and making small talk with some of the people who came by to chat with the Starlettes team.

Holly had a great night on the track but she was beginning to panic a bit. She had promised her best friend earlier in the day that she would meet him for a drink to unwind and to celebrate what they hoped would be a nice, long quiet weekend off from work. If she didn't leave now, she was going to be late and she didn't want him to think that she was going to be a no show. Holly had taken some hard hits and made some pretty outstanding ones in return tonight. She could barely stand to stay in her skates for any longer and if she was being honest with herself, she was really anxious to see her gorgeous best friend. He knew how to light up her day with his smile. She missed his hugs and the warm, fluttery feeling she got inside when he said something particularly sweet and caring.

She leaned closer to inform her teammate that she was going to head to the locker room, change and leave before the parking lot traffic became too unbearable.

"Aww, Holly! Thumbs down! Come on! We gotta toast to your new war wounds!" She flipped Holly's skirt up, exposing the glittery bloomers and the massive purple bruise on her thigh underneath. A few nearby patrons whistled and clapped. "And we gotta toast to that hit you threw tonight. I have never seen anyone go over a rail that fast before!" Kandy threw her head back in raucous laughter and gave Holly a friendly hip bump. "I can see that your mind is elsewhere, though." She smirked, "I hope he or she is worth it. Scoot!"

Kandy gave Holly a push down the corridor behind the merchandise table and she skated into the locker room to get ready for the second part of her night.

She unlaced her skates and tossed them, her helmet, elbow and knee pads into her locker. She washed away her game makeup and the dirt and grime that she had accumulated from being rough on the track. After removing her contacts and replacing them with black, horn rimmed glasses, she reapplied her red lipstick, pulled her hair back into a high, swinging ponytail and left the rest of her face bare; she had had enough pageantry and glitter for one night. She switched her short uniform dress and fishnets out for one of Derek's soft v-neck tee shirts and a pair of jeans.

She put on her heels and then pulled her purse from her locker. She tossed her clothes into her duffel bag with one hand as she fished her phone from her purse with the other and proceeded to send Derek a text to let him know that she was on her way and had not forgotten about him or his beautiful body.

She sometimes wondered if she should tell her friends about her extracurricular activities. She felt that it would be okay with Derek that she was a roller girl, not that she needed his permission. Knowing him, he would probably find it incredibly hot, as most husbands and boyfriends of some of the ladies of the team did, but he didn't need to see her get tossed around on the track to know how strong she was inside. He was her best friend, he already knew that part of her. He knew every part of her-they told each other everything-but this was something that she felt she needed to keep to herself. Well, almost all to herself. Hotch found out accidentally; helped her to scoop up an armful of files she dropped one day and caught sight of a wildly colored flyer sticking out amongst the creamy white papers. After forcing Hotch into a pinky swear, she had first -name -middle -name threatened him, smiling cheekily as she warned him that she could have instant access to his bank account and high school yearbook picture with just a flourish of her fingers across her keyboard.

She had never really wondered about how all of her friends would react. JJ would probably purse her lips in deep concentration, her piercing blue eyes searching Penelope's face for any signs of doubt about her new venture and then after finding none there, she would smile widely, nod and ask when the next game was and if she could bring Henry and Will along, too.

Spencer was very likely to tell her all about the origins of the quad skate and then he would express his curiosity and ask if he could come watch a game sometime.

Emily would show the most excitement for it. Penelope imagined that Emily would try to take up a role as her personal trainer, chasing her around with a whistle as she speeded around the skate park on her quads.

And Rossi would wink at her and tell her to "Stay safe, Kitten." in that warm, comforting tone of his.

Derek was so overprotective . Sometimes, she found it charming and sweet but she was an adult and could take care of herself. The bruises were really no big deal and most of the time they looked way worse than they felt. Penelope envisioned herself taking a hit and having Derek scramble through the crowd to put a band aid on her and then scold the opposing teammate for hurting his baby girl. She rolled her eyes and laughed, not because it was ludicrous, but because it wasn't too far off from anything he was capable of doing for her. She loved him, but she didn't want him interfering in her life that way.

Penelope was so busy texting as she walked down the dimly lit corridor that she didn't notice the tall man standing in the middle of the hallway and walked right into him. She yelped as she teetered back on her heels, her duffel bag swinging back and thumping against her with the quick motion, and the man caught her elbow to help stabilize her. When she looked up to apologize, Derek was looking down at her with a tilted grin and a questioning lift of his brow.

"Oh, shit," she squeaked.

* * *

**A/N: The idea of Penelope Garica playing derby fascinates me so I decided to write it for myself. Maybe it's a bit OOC for her but I don't think so. Plus, I like this secret better than the theatre one (though I am a theatre nerd through and through). Yes, that is my LJ username (in case it looks familiar to anyone, tee hee). This is for all of the Dallas girls who will be seeing Kirsten V tonight at the museum. P.S., I'll be wearing grey and tons of sparkly things on my armular area. SO EXCITE. Also, This craziness will eventually earn it's M rating coz D and P can't be tamed ;) -Betty T. G. xo**


	2. Grrl Talk

"So, _Holly Go'Fight'ly, _huh?You've been holding out on me, Sweetness?"

Still wide eyed and shocked, Penelope asked, "What are you doing here?"

Then she remembered the only person in the world who knew about her derby life and scowled, "Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner is so on my list."

"No, Hotch didn't tell me anything." Derek lifted her duffel bag from her shoulder, placing it on his own and started to walk her slowly down the corridor.

"There was a flyer mixed in with some other files on his desk when I went in to speak with him earlier. I don't think he realized it was there, he seemed pretty distracted. I asked Prentiss and Reid to come check it out with me before we headed to the bar, looked like a good time. Prentiss and I decided it was a better way to put a dent in two hours than waiting for you at the bar while Reid stole precious minutes of our lives away by yakking about something neither of us gives a shit about. What I didn't expect," he stopped and turned to face her, "was to see _my_ baby girl kickin' ass and takin' names out there. You said you were going to visit JJ and Henry tonight after work and then meet up with us. How was your visit?"

She shrugged, trying to look more nonchalant than guilty about having been caught. "I took a small detour. Wait… My unicorn genius and Emily the strange and great are here, too?"

She peeked around Derek's shoulder, still ignoring his smirk and silent request for an explanation. Standing at her team's table at the end of the corridor were her second best girl and her best brainy boy. She smiled. A few of her teammates appeared to be flirting with Spencer and Emily was trying to hide her laughter.

_Doing good, boy genius._

"Hey, hey! Do not change the subject. When were you going to tell me about this? You know I would have been here to cheer you on, baby."

She met his eyes then, "You know, while I was changing in the locker room, I imagined that you would probably carry me off of the track bridal-style if you had ever witnessed me take a hit. You like to rescue and protect, Derek. You can't help it and that's why you will forever be my Noir Knight. Sometimes, I love it but I didn't need you here babying me." She softened her voice so that it didn't echo through the small hallway too much, "We all have things for ourselves. You have property, I have roller derby. Well, I _had _it until your snooping curiosity found me out."

He paused to consider what she had just said. She may have been right. He overdid it but only because he loved her so much. He never wanted her to feel pain. "Okay. That's a fair assessment, I guess. I may have overreacted the first time you went down, but I got over it pretty quickly."

Penelope tilted her head, disbelief coloring her expression. She knew him well enough to know that he was only telling her half of the truth.

"Well, that and Emily told me that you could handle yourself just fine and if I moved from my seat, she would cuff me to it."

Penelope made a mental note to thank Emily for that later on.

"Wait a minute, hold up. You were daydreaming about me while you were naked in the locker room?"

She laughed, low and throaty, "Maybe a little. My favorite place to daydream about you is between my sheets though, Sugar."

Derek's expression turned serious then, "Listen, baby. If it's any consolation, you played a great game. I don't know much about the sport but, you really can handle yourself on that track. Who knew you were such an athlete, Penelope Garcia?" He brought his arm around her shoulder to hold her close as they walked into the lobby but immediately let go when he noticed her wince and flinch away from him.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore." She placed her hand on his chest and leaned in, her face just inches from his, "Maybe I'll let you give me some TLC later."

Derek laughed as he watched her walk away. She was a champion at leaving him speechless. The woman simply had no clue how much she owned him. His heart raced as his mind replayed the way she gracefully made her way around the track during the game, her cheeks ruddy from exertion. He had never seen her so poised and in control before and he found it extremely inviting. She showed everyone in that arena tonight what she was made of and he had never wanted her more. Now, he just had to figure out how to tell her that.

She sauntered down the remaining length of the hallway and Emily and Spencer immediately walked to her. Their excitement made her feel good, although a bit shy.

"P.G., You were amazing! The way you bumped that girl completely off of the track? Whoa! And you looked so sexy in your uniform!" Emily was talking faster than Penelope had ever heard her talk before.

Reid chimed in, "Garcia, I never would have guessed that you would be in to something like this. You were like, a completely different person out there! I was pretty scared when you took down number forty-nine. I really hope she's feeling okay."

"Yeah, yeah! Me, too! God, you were fearless! And then you blew her a kiss as you skated off! That was so dirty!"

Penelope watched as Spencer nodded excitedly while listening to Emily as she listed off to him the hits and game plays that she enjoyed watching.

Derek came up behind Penelope and wrapped his arm around her waist. She grinned up at him, motioning towards Emily and Spencer who were so caught up in their own conversation that they seemed to forgot that she was standing there. Penelope didn't mind it at all. In fact, she was starting to regret not having told them about this in the first place.

"She's right. You looked beautiful tonight." He brushed a finger underneath her chin, "Ready to go?"

"You bet, Gorgeous. I'll see you when we get there. Drive safely, please. "

Penelope stood taller in her heels as she kissed his cheek and then pulled away from him to link arms with Emily and they walked out of the lobby together.

Spencer stood next to Derek and smirked. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I think Garcia may have a better tackle than you do."

Derek laughed loudly, motioning towards the lobby doors for Spencer to follow him out,

"I won't argue with you on that one, man. Let's go get that drink."

* * *

"Come on. Tell me," Emily started, her steps in perfect time with Penelope's, their arms still linked together at the elbow, "Something is definitely different between you and Morgan. He couldn't take his eyes or his hands, for that matter, off of you tonight. I mean, it wasn't any more dry heave inducing than it normally is but, there was something different about him. I have never seen him look at you the way he did tonight."

Silence fell between them as they approached Penelope's car, which Emily leaned against as she waited for Penelope to muster enough courage to confirm out loud what she already knew. She had watched her and Derek avoid their feelings for each other for years. It was time for someone to make a serious move.

"It _feels_ different between us. Good different! But, it's also kind of scary at the same time to think that maybe he feels the same way that I do. Lately, I catch him staring at me and I think _'This is it. He is finally going to kiss me!' _and then he doesn't and I remind myself that my life just doesn't work that way. We've been friends for what feels like forever and I like what we have. It's easy and it's fun and it's solid but, you know I wouldn't turn him down if he asked me to open up more than just my heart to him."

Emily rolled her eyes as her friend laughed huskily and motioned for her to continue speaking.

"I think that if he wanted more from me he would have said so by now, you know? He's had years of opportunities! Besides, E.P., I depend on his friendship so much. There isn't another man in the sparkly, swirly universe that understands me better than he does. That's honestly better than not having him in my life at all, right?" She paused to catch her breath and then sighed, sadly. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you really caught his eye tonight. I think," Emily pushed herself off of the car with her hip, "that Morgan is finally beginning to pull his head out of his ass. It's about time," she said dryly.

Penelope laughed as she opened her car door. Emily started to walk away towards her own vehicle, hidden somewhere in the chaos of the parking lot. She turned her head over her shoulder and shouted, "I'm buying you a drink, Holly! You deserve it!"

Penelope honked her horn twice as she pulled away to join the line of cars waiting to leave the lot.

She hated how encouraged her talk with Emily made her feel. She hated that even after all of these years, her body still responded to Derek's voice and touch. She could be entirely brave on the track but telling Derek how she felt after all of these years would require an amount of courage that she wasn't quite sure she would ever possess.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Criminal Minds Day! Special Thanks to boys who like 'em feisty, Tumblr memes, Disney Channel commercials, chatty antique mall owners, Karl Lagerfeld's sunglasses, free shipping, Skype dates, my bedazzled flask Rachel Berry, Siouxsie and the Banshees, all of the awesome women that I've connected with in this fandom and derby team name generators. -Betty T. G. xo**


	3. Testing the waters

The bar was sedate for a Friday night. There were a few people having drinks and quiet discussions but it wasn't being entirely overrun by the rowdy college crowd which the trio could appreciate. Emily and Reid volunteered to go get drinks for the table and Derek led Penelope away to find a booth to relax in. He knew she was feeling sore and thought it was best for her to sit as soon as possible or else she would probably tumble over in her heels.

Penelope slid in next to Derek and he scooted closer to her, bumping her bruised hip in the process. She winced again.

"What is it?"

She chirped quickly, "It's nothing! No worries!"

"Baby, you are the worst liar. Come on, show me."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I can handle it." He threw up his hands in surrender, "See? No bandages at the ready. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She relented. She couldn't deny him anything he wanted when he threw that gorgeous smile in her direction. She pulled the top of her jeans down cautiously, just enough to show him the dark mark marring her skin. Leada Riot had really put some enthusiasm in to that hit. Penelope had fallen hard.

"It looks way worse than it feels, though. I promise."

Derek took a deep breath. All of his instincts were telling him to kiss it and make it better but he knew Penelope did not want to be coddled and he wanted her to know that he really was proud of her and would support her no matter how uncomfortable her pain was making him feel at the moment.

"If you say it's nothing to worry about then I trust you. I make it my number one priority to take care of you. You know that."

"I do. And I appreciate it." She tossed an arm across his shoulders and smiled up at him. "You're my best man. Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry that I've been denying you a chance to see me whip around in a short skirt and fishnets. I just…sometimes, I need to vent. This is my outlet. You kick down walls, I kick butt in quad skates."

She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and he smiled down at her. She looked beautiful. He knew she was strong and courageous, it was what he loved most about her, but seeing her glide around the track glowing with confidence had him feeling very turned on. There was absolutely no one like his Baby Girl. That would probably explain his never-ending crush on her. He kept it under control, mostly. Their highly flirtatious nature gave him the means to say what he needed to say without it being too obvious that he would in fact take her, anywhere and anytime, if she would ever give him the opportunity. More importantly, she was his friend and his safe haven. He knew that no matter what, he could always count on her and that meant more to him than anything. He was not going to screw that up and complicate it with _feelings_. But, man! Did he want to.

"And you're sure I can't talk you into doing something safe, like, theatre? Maybe some interpretative dance troupe needs a new member! You'd look damn sexy in a tight little leotard."

Penelope shook her head at him as Emily and Spencer returned with 2 pitchers of beer and shots for each of them.

Reid cleared his throat, "Actually, Morgan, the probability of Garcia getting hurt or seriously injured during the course of a theatrical production is greater, especially when you factor in the number of accidents per year that are caused by the power tools and electrical equipment that are used to build sets and props. With dance, the probability of her getting hurt or seriously injured is even higher if you factor in the bone and muscle injuries that dancers suffer from regularly."

Derek sighed and lifted the shot glass to his lips, quickly swallowing the pungent liquid.

"So, Holly Go'Fight'ly- God, I just love that name! How long has this been going on? What else are you keeping from us?" Emily threw back a shot, slammed her glass on the table in front of her and then slid one to Spencer who followed suit.

"It's been almost a year, my voluptuous vixen! Work keeps me from playing as often as I would like but, I try to keep up with core and strength training. It's good for balance and speed and this skate kitten likes it _fast_." Penelope threw back her own shot as Derek poured beers for everyone.

"Baby girl, There are so many different sides to you. I can't even count them all. You keep me guessing, girl." Derek wrapped his arm tenderly around Penelope's shoulder and leaned in to kiss her temple.

Emily raised her glass. "Here's to our sexy hacker, tech kitten roller girl!"

Penelope was starting to feel more comfortable as Emily and Spencer asked questions almost faster than she could answer. They were both leaning over the table, as close at it would allow. Spencer's hands were folded underneath his chin, making him look even more boyishly handsome.

Derek, however, was caught up in his own thoughts. His Baby Girl was a roller girl! He always thought it would be fun to see her wearing the short skirts and tight shorts and even the fishnets she loved to wear so often but, he didn't think it would ever be something she would enjoy doing. He did not like watching her get hurt but her love of the game outshone it all. The shock of seeing her being so competitive and cutthroat tonight was still wearing off. She never had an interest in sports before. She always faked attentiveness when she watched games with him or she left him to sit alone on the couch while she opted instead to play with Clooney on the floor.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek before finishing off his beer. She wasn't his to worry about like that, no matter how much he wanted to protect her.

"Why this? I really didn't expect this of you at all!" Emily asked.

"Yeah, same here." Derek and Spencer both said together, turning to face her as she carefully considered her answer.

"I wanted to do it because it didn't seem like something I would do. I liked the challenge! I watched a few games online and it was something I could really follow. I'm not much of a sports girl."

Derek snorted.

She playfully punched his arm as she continued, "You could feel the excitement, not just from the fans but from the teams as well. It just brings people together. It's more than fishnets and really fun, dirty names. It's about unity and femininity. And everyone is so different and yet, so much alike! So, I found out when they were having tryouts for new players, bought some skates and started training myself. Tryouts were so much fun! Everyone was so welcoming and I really enjoyed being there. A few days later, Kandy- she was the one you were flirting with Spencer," he kept silent, only giving her a shy smile as she continued, "called me up and told me that I was going to be the newest blocker for the Jailyard Dolls Starlettes."

"That sounds so cool, PG." Emily finished off the last of her beer, then reached for Spencer's and swallowed the rest down. "I never do anything cool," she pouted.

"When do we get to see you play again?"

She wasn't expecting that question. It made her feel a little insecure and shy. "There's a bout next weekend against the Wicked Riot Bombers. They usually put on a good show. Do you guys really want to come? That is, if you aren't sent off to East Jesus Nowhere to catch scum."

A chorus of "Hell yeah" 's and one "Of course" went up and she couldn't help grinning. It felt so good to know that they would be there to support her and cheer for her. If she was being honest with herself, it would be nice to have their beautiful faces greeting her after the game. It would be fun to have Emily and Spencer there with all of their enthusiasm and have Derek wrap his arm around her, smiling at her like he was right now. She may not have needed his permission but she did need his approval and his support.

If only she could allow herself to want more than that. _'No more bad thoughts, Garcie! Drink your beer, enjoy the comfort of the delicious arm that's wrapped around you and find out what is going on between the good doctor and Kandy!'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This should be all posted by Sunday. Nanny-ing is hard work! If you are reading this nonsense, my many thanks. I'll be sending you money for your therapy bills. Special thanks to Green Day songs, blue eyed boys, huge purses, tattooed people, Tom Vek for being smoking hot, feather hair clips, Kirsten Vangsness for tweeting and making me fall in love with every post (lol) and my superhero best boy. -Betty T. G. xo p.s. Reid is right, I've hurt myself more during theatre rehearsals/show runs than skating.**


	4. Queen of The Rink

The next week presented another free weekend which was a rarity in the job they worked. They weren't sure what deity was smiling on them, but it felt nice to breathe and get away from the sick, twisted world that consumed most of their time and their lives. Penelope's office had been a revolving door of friends during the week. Spencer ate candy from the jar she kept in her office and complained about paperwork. Emily, bored with life in general and desperate for anything that could be classified as "fun", picked up a pair of office shears and convinced Penelope to cut her raven locks into a chic, collar-grazing style.

Derek and Penelope shared a quiet, picnic style dinner on her living room floor the night before the bout. She excitedly shared stories of rehearsals and past bouts and of people she had met. Her tales kept him laughing through the night. Derek was beginning to see just how large of a role this was playing in her life and didn't fault her for keeping it to herself for so long. To him, she was a curvy, womanly trove of extraordinary things he couldn't wait to find out about and that made him feel all the more honored that she was being so open with him. He wished that he could return the favor instead of driving from her apartment later that night feeling like such a coward. He knew what he was feeling was more than just lust. Penelope was the only woman who knew him inside and out. He never had to tell her when something was wrong. She seemed to sense it, calling or sending a well-timed text just when he needed to hear from her the most.

They were attuned to each other. He had never experienced that feeling with anyone else. He needed more.

* * *

Derek, Emily and Spencer found their seats as Penelope's team skated onto the floor. Emily shouted when she spotted Holly Go'Fight'ly but there were too many people in the arena for her to get Penelope's attention. Of course, Derek hadn't needed any help finding her; he hadn't taken his eyes off of Penelope from the moment she wheeled onto the floor.

He was enthralled. Penelope looked vibrant and happy as she skated backwards around her teammate, Kandy. Instead of her signature red lipstick, she was wearing a hyper pigmented pink color. Her fishnets glittered under the lights and the legwarmers she wore over them had skulls on them. He was sure of it now; the woman could make absolutely anything look good. His head was starting to hurt from thinking about how to move things forward with her or even if he should press for more. He was happy with their friendship, it was fulfilling. But he couldn't help wondering just how good it would feel to call Penelope his in every way.

Penelope was feeling a little nervous. She was really trying to focus on the plays but her mind kept wandering. She knew Derek, Emily and Spencer were going to be watching her tonight and it made her want to skate back into the locker room, change, and head for the hills.

"Calm down, Holl! You are the epitome of tense!" Kandy nudged her with her elbow. "Your friends must be here tonight."

"Yeah, they're here somewhere. They were here last time, but it was kind of a surprise. I guess I'm feeling some pressure tonight."

"You've got nothing to worry about. Let's go skate our asses off and see which of us gets thrown in the sin bin first!"

Kandy thumped her on the helmet and then skated off to her starting position on the track.

It was Penelope's job to block for Kandy as she raced around the track trying to score points for the Starlettes. The game was fast paced and rough from the moment Kandy broke through the pack. Penelope took a lot more hits than she threw but it only made her feel more competitive. She was really going to earn her track rash tonight.

In the end, the Starlettes won, managing a three point lead before the jam was called, and the crowd had never been louder. The energy level was high and the excitement electrified the air. Penelope skated out of the arena with her teammates to the lobby to greet patrons at their merchandise table. Her adrenaline was rushing but she wasn't sure if it was because of the great bout or because she was so excited to see Derek and hear his thoughts about the game more than anything else at the moment. She felt like something was weighing heavily on him but didn't want to press him for information. He knew where to find her if he wanted to talk. Still, she was a bit concerned. Aside from their dinner the night before, she hadn't seen him around her tech cave much.

Her friends were waiting for her at the merchandise table again and Emily wasted no time running over to tell her what a great job she did. Kandy was discussing the points system with Spencer and Derek was watching Penelope and Emily giggle and talk like school girls.

Emily suggested that they all go out for drinks again before their phones all started to ring or buzz and effectively ruin the perfectly good night they were having. Derek and Penelope nodded their agreement and Emily stepped away to save Kandy from the onslaught of information Spencer was sure to bestow upon her if they were left together for too long.

Derek pulled Penelope into a hug and whispered, "You were amazing out there, sweet girl."

Derek rarely found that he was at a loss for anything to say to Penelope, he always told her what was on his mind. Tonight, he was finding it difficult. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to approach the subject or even if he would at all. She was so talented and beautiful, he was lucky enough to just call her his friend. Asking for more than that would be absolutely selfish.

She looked up at him, "Thank you, Honeybear. I'm so glad you were here tonight. I was a little nervous because I didn't know what would happen or how you would react but I was hoping that Emily had her cuffs handy, just in case."

"Go change, silly girl, or I may have to use those cuffs on _you_." Derek reached down to smack her playfully on the bottom.

She purred up at him, "Keep doing that and I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me, you scrumptious temptation."

He shook his head and laughed as she skated away down the corridor to the locker room. Neither of them noticed Emily and Spencer rolling their eyes and pretending to gag at the exchange.

Penelope's hands were trembling as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She and Derek had always flirted like hell with each other and neither of them ever thought twice about physical contact. It was how they had always been. But, now she didn't know what to think about the little kisses in the bar, their exchanges in the arena lobby… She slammed her locker shut in frustration. She could just pinch Emily on her perfect little tushy! One conversation and now she was over thinking everything. As thrilling as the idea of Derek wanting her just as much as she had always wanted him was, it was also a bit unnerving.

When she emerged, wearing another one of Derek's plain tee shirts and a pair of dark wash jeans, the trio was waiting for her. Derek took her duffel bag from her, placing a warm hand at the small of her back as he guided her out of the coliseum lobby to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Do you ever get bored and just start cutting things? I'd like to point out that PG isn't playing WFTDA type derby in my head. This is more DIY & punk rock where there are rules but its not as strict on the track. Special thanks to classic rock radio and hummus and pita bread for being the best meal of all time. -Betty T.G. xo**


	5. Crossover

Penelope looked in her rear view mirror and shook her head as she pulled up alongside of the curb and parked. Derek shut his engine off and she waited for him to open her car door and help her out. He would scold her for not letting him be a gentleman if she even _thought _about exiting Esther without his assistance. It was silly but he loved to spoil her.

He slid the strap of her duffel bag further onto his shoulder and placed his hand in hers, quietly leading her up the courtyard to her door. He tried to keep his breathing even as he reminded himself that this was Penelope and that no matter what he did or said, she would be there for him unconditionally; he would always have her love.

"Hot Pants, you do not have to follow me home all of the time. I can take care of myself." She added, "Spencer says that my tackle is better than yours."

"Well, you're my girl and I'm going to make sure that my girl gets to her door safely. If anyone tries to get to you, they're going to have to get through me first and that's not going to happen. Now, leave it alone."

"Yes, sir. You coming inside for a little in-room entertainment?"

Derek was thankful for the invitation. He could tell her how he felt, what he was thinking and then leave but he refused to let himself walk away from her and make the drive home without telling her what he needed to say.

"Yeah, but just for a few. I need to spend some time with Clooney or he'll ignore me for a week. Again."

Penelope opened her door and Derek immediately took the duffel bag to her bedroom. She left her shoes at the door- if she wasn't wearing skates or heels, she was barefoot- and went into the kitchen to get drinks for them. She met him on the couch and immediately noted the way his leg bounced up and down as he sat paired with the look of severe concentration he had been sporting all night. Penelope never had to press him for information, he knew his thoughts and feelings were safe with her, and so she waited.

She had never seen him so agitated before. Work had been relatively stress-free, albeit boring, so that couldn't be what was bothering him. He looked like he was warring inside of himself and though she wasn't worried, she hoped that she could remedy whatever was bothering him or that they could fix whatever it was together. They hadn't been able to talk much at the bar

but he would reach across and place his hand atop hers as she talked to Emily or press a kiss to her temple as they all carefully listened to Spencer. Even though Derek laughed and nodded at all of the right times during the conversations, he never joined in and contributed much to any of them.

"Okay, you delightfully dimpled dumpling, spill! I don't like seeing you like this. If your eyebrows get any lower, you'll be eating them for breakfast."

He turned to her with a bold look and said, "How come we've never gone out?"

She paused, and then laughed uncomfortably. "Well, no more boozing for you! Your short term memory is a bit wonky. We were just out, baby boy. We had a nice quiet, uninterrupted time with our friends, we teased Reid and then you followed me home as per usual. Tah-dah! And now we're here."

His frown deepened. "Penelope, you know what I mean. Why have we never dated? "

"From what I remember, you called after I had already agreed to go out with Battle and I believe I responded to your request with a very dramatic 'Blow it out of your ass, Derek Morgan!' and then later that night, I got shot." She rolled her eyes, hoping that a lame attempt at humor would distract him from hearing how loudly her heart was beating. "Where is this coming from?"

"I watch you out on that track, baby, and you have so much energy and passion when you're out there skating. Baby, don't misunderstand- you always have energy and you're about as passionate as they come but seeing you be so brave and forceful… Its…"

She nervously giggled, "It's kind of hot, right?"

If her heartbeat got any more rapid, the neighbors were going to pound on the wall for her to 'turn down that crazy rap music'.

"Yes. It is very hot." There was no joking lilt in his tone.

She wrinkled her nose and looked at him, sighing, as she said, "Derek, I hope you're not confusing being proud of me with-"

He quickly cut her off, "No, baby, I'm serious. I want you. I want _you_, Penelope. I should have kept asking. I am sure about this, woman. I should have worn you down until you agreed."

She met his eyes and saw the honesty there, the vulnerability. She knew she didn't have any reason not to trust him or his intentions. She had no doubts that at this very moment, she was on the cusp of something _so_ _right_.

She turned her body to face him, taking a deep breath to prime herself before she said, "I want you, too, Derek. So crazy much. But, I've gotten used to the disappointment that comes from seeing the person you want most seek out everyone else. After a while, you give up. I give up."

"Oh, no. Baby, don't you give up. Not on me, Sweetness."

Derek slipped his hand behind her head, her soft hair sweeping against his skin.

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, testing her. When she responded, her lips searching for his, he kissed her fully. With his other hand, he brushed his fingers over her neck, her jaw. He brought his body closer to hers, closing the distance between them as he kissed her slowly and softly, as if he didn't want to scare her. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her warmth, the quickness of her breathing. He lifted the hem of her shirt and caressed the skin underneath. While the shirt looked damn good on her, he couldn't wait to get it off of her so he could enjoy what was underneath.

"Exactly how many shirts of mine do you own, Baby Girl? You know, theft is still considered a crime." He peppered tiny kisses from her mouth to her ear. "I've had to watch you all night wearing _my _shirt. So fucking hot."

"You've left a few here after dinner and a mouth… kiss… keep… Oh!" This was the best daydream-turned-reality she had ever experienced. She was afraid that any sudden movements would cause him to dissolve like vapor, leaving her all alone. Or worse, their phones would ring and they would be summoned back to the BAU.

She quickly ended that thought as she clasped her fingers behind his neck, trying to pull him closer to her. Holy deities, he smelled incredible! Between his tongue doing magical things to her neck and mouth, things that she had only ever dreamt of until now, and the incredibly delightful scent drifting off of him, she was certain that she would pass out happily in his arms. _Breathe, Penelope! _

"I have wanted you for so damn long, Derek Morgan."

"For years, Penelope," He whispered, "The more I see of you, the more I want."

She quietly gasped as he brought his head down and kissed the line of cleavage the shirt exposed.

"Is this what the, uh kissing…the bar.. Oh sweet, furry kittens! Please keep doing that."

He sucked and licked at the exposed skin above the neckline of the shirt, wrapping his arms tight around her back to bring her closer to his mouth.

"I am sorry that I made your heart hurt, baby. I never, _ever _want you to hurt." Derek continued his attentions a little longer before placing his forehead against hers and cupping her face in his hands. "Can I make it up to you?"


	6. Jammer Line

"Derek, just take it off!" She giggled and felt between them for the button of his jeans as they became a tangled mess of arms trying to remove any and every article of clothing that was in the way. He helped her pull one arm at a time out of her shirt, pulling it carefully up over her head as not to disturb the adorable glasses she had perched atop her nose and then reached behind her to unsnap her bra, leaving tiny kisses on her shoulder as he sent it flying over her head.

He brought his own shirt up and over his head and stood as she reached out to pull his jeans, along with his boxers, down and away from his body.

Her eyes roamed across his body, taking in his broad shoulders and firm chest, his beautiful arms and his very prominent erection. "Score."

He laughed as he reached down to tug at her denim jeans. "Off."

She laid back on the couch and sluggishly undid her jeans while he kicked off his shoes. Derek had never known a zipper could move so slowly. He grabbed the hems of the jeans and pulled until they were all of the way off. She laughed at his impatience, threw her panties across the room and watched as he positioned himself between her legs.

She shivered as he looked down at her. She was naked, vulnerable and so perfect. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her right here, right now. He knew that this moment in time with her was something he would never forget. He wanted to savor it all.

He kissed her again, his tongue twisting and tangling with hers, and Penelope felt his hand slide down between them. He pressed a finger to her swollen clit and a wonderful thrill of tingly, butterfly sensations rose in her stomach as he massaged her there.

His voice was ragged and rough as he said, "Damn, I want you."

He sucked a nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers pinched the other. Penelope's breathing became harsher, louder. She was pretty sure that nothing had ever felt this good before. Her body hummed with energy and awareness every where his hands touched, caressed, and stroked.

She opened her eyes and watched as his mouth left her breast and he kissed his way down her stomach. He tickled her sides as he let his hands roam over her torso, her hips. She felt him suck her clit into his mouth and gasped at the sensation. He lapped and sucked in a slow, steady rhythm. He used his teeth to pull at her lips, flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and she moaned loudly, her hands grasping the couch cushion as she came around his fingers, his tongue.

He kissed his way back up her stomach, eager to cover every inch of skin he could with his mouth, paying special attention to her bruises and scrapes. He thought about how he would love to give her some TLC after and maybe before her games if she was up for it, kiss her bruises and massage the aches and pains away.

Unable to withstand the sweet torture any longer, she growled, "Get inside of me now, Derek."

He laughed. "So impatient, sweetheart. You said you wanted some TLC. Will you let me do that please?"

Her expression softened at that. She did feel loved and taken care of. It hadn't escaped her knowing that he was kissing all of her derby owies!

They shifted around as he gripped the curved back of the couch for extra leverage as he entered her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, breathing hard into his neck. Her soft moans and whimpers turned into quiet pleas over his panting. She rolled her hips up to meet his, harder and faster, but she just couldn't seem to get close enough to him!

Penelope brought her leg up, digging the heel of her foot into his ass. She could feel him sink in deeper with that movement. Proudly, she smiled and kissed his chest, leaving a faint hot pink kiss print behind. Now that she had a better grip on him she could meet his thrusts harder and faster. He laughed then, realizing what she was doing, and bit her neck, which only encouraged her to continue the frantic motion of her hips.

The feel of her around him was consuming and satiating. He went to kiss her ear as his hand found her nipple again, twisting and rolling the tight bud between his fingers. A throaty, involuntary moan escaped her throat as she turned her head to kiss along his jaw. His other hand was planted above her head on the couch and it caused him to slide in at an angle that made her tingle with desperation for release.

Moments later, they climaxed together, whispering and gasping each other's names.

Penelope kissed his shoulder and slid her arms further up his back, lightly scraping her nails across the taut skin and feeling the strong muscles underneath as they both struggled to catch their breath. It felt good to just let things happen. Of course, she and Derek couldn't just do things the "normal" way. There was no dinner and a movie, no dancing, not even a bed! Penelope didn't have the strength to care. Tonight had fit them perfectly. _He _had fit her perfectly.

His voice was low and strained as he spoke, "My place. Tomorrow night. Whatever you want, it's yours." He took a deep breath and gave her a quick peck on the lips as he shifted behind her, pulling her tightly against him.

He held her while he trailed kisses down her neck until her breathing became even. He wanted her to have more than just a quick screw on the couch. He was starting to feel ashamed at how frantic he had been. She deserved so much more and he was more than willing to try as many times as it took to get it right.

"Lovebug?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"How was that for in-room entertainment?"

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter against her back, "Rest your eyes, pretty girl."

* * *

**A/N: ACK! Lemons make me nervous. Going to go hide now. Thanks to The Strokes, Paris Nights/New York Mornings by Corinne Bailey Rae, 4 inch heels, blue lipstick and Los Angeles for being my oasis. I'll be home soon. If you want the link to the picture of the couch that inspired all of this (I actually laid on it in the furniture store…and stuff), I will pass it along. It's so PG. -Betty T. G. xo**


	7. Hip Whip

The next morning, Penelope awoke to Derek's hand softly caressing circles over her hip, her thigh and then passing his hand between her legs to stroke her there before moving his hand back to her hip again. Their legs were tangled together and he was cradling her head in his arm; all in all, it was the perfect way to wake up. She pressed her back to him, enjoying the warmth that their bodies were creating, his soft breaths and warm lips on her neck. She smiled and turned to face him, their bodies lining up perfectly for what she'd had in mind for this morning but the fierce look in his eyes told her that something was troubling him.

He cleared his throat, his voice low and steady, "Can I be honest?"

"Honesty is always appreciated, my burning love hunk."

He watched her face, treading carefully with his words. He didn't want to hurt her or tear her down but he felt the need to voice his worries and concerns, especially if they were going to try and build a relationship now. He didn't want to mess it up before they even began.

He hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. All of the worst case scenarios he could think of played on an endless loop in his mind. What if someone hit her during a game and it broke her rib? Or her nose? What is she fell and broke her leg during a rigorous practice? There were so many different ways for her to get hurt! He didn't want to see that happen to her.

"I don't want to be difficult but, I'm not sure about this roller derby thing."

She sat up quickly, nearly falling off of the couch in the process. "Well, I'm sure!" She took a deep breath, "Out with it, Morgan. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Baby," He wrapped his arms around her to pull her back to her laying position but she pulled away, "I just worry about you."

She interjected, speaking over him, "Stop worrying."

"…Some pretty rough shit goes down at these games…"

"I can take care of myself, Derek. I have been for a very long time now. I wear safety gear and I play it safe."

"I can handle seeing you get bumped and bruised but what if something worse happened?"

Just then, both of their phones started to ring. The BAU was calling them back in.

She scoffed at the luck life always seemed to hand her._ These serial psychos just have no respect for my personal life._

"Well, the good morning I had in mind involved me finally having my way with you in a nice, big bed. This? Not so much."

She stood and turned to face him, giving his lips a hard, desperate kiss as he warily placed his hands on her waist, "Go get ready for work, Derek. I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

It had been too long. It had been too long since Derek pressed his lips to hers and held her through the night after kissing her bruises and making her come. He and the rest of the team had been sent to Nowhere Town, USA to send some scumbag to rot in jail, leaving Penelope in her fortress of facts to tend to searches and mull over Derek's worries.

During the team's leave, he would send a text to her at the end of the day to tell her that he missed her. She had missed him too, she always did when they were gone, and she worried so much about their safety, both physical and mental. Derek was her best friend, her other half. His happiness and wholeness in mind and spirit were important to her. She knew he felt the same way about her and only brought up his concerns out of genuine fear of losing her to something she was passionate about- she felt the same way about him. Now that she'd had time to cool off and really think about it from his perspective, she found it very adorable that he would be so worried but, he was going to get a nice, long speech as soon as the jet landed. If how hard he had been a few nights ago was any indication of how much he loved her and loved seeing her play, then he was definitely her biggest fan.

When he called to get information from her, they talked and exchanged wit but at the end of the conversation, there was a long awkward pause before he said, "I love you. Later." and disconnected the call.

She knew exactly what he meant. Right now, he needed to focus on his job and she needed to focus on hers. She slammed the fistful of lime green sculpting dough she was holding down on her desk and carefully rolled it into a perfect sphere. She wanted his approval so much! His opinion and his support meant a lot to her but there wasn't a thing he could say to keep her off of her quads.

Her phone beeped in her purse, alerting her that she'd just received a new text message and she pushed herself away from her desk, swiftly rolling her chair across the office floor to get to it.

**Landing in 2 hours. My place.**

"We win again." She put her phone away, smiling to herself as she rolled back to her monitors to turn them off.

She was glad that she and Derek were finally going to have a chance to talk. At first, she had been very pissed off. How dare he! He had played a plethora of sports in his day and he literally chased down some of the most dangerous men in the world for a living! Sure, there were a lot of ways to get hurt when you were involved with derby but that was the case in any sport. It didn't concern her enough to keep her from the track. She had met some of the most incredible women she had ever known during her time with the Starlettes. Skating made her feel like a rockstar and everyone was so open-minded and welcoming that it had become something she greatly looked forward to spending her time doing between cases. She had only been with the Starlettes for a short amount of time but she felt stronger and more confident as a result of it.

She just needed to figure out how to make Derek understand that now.


	8. Calling Off the Jam

Standing outside of his door, preparing himself to enter and undoubtedly face whatever flurry of annoyance she felt at him, Derek felt like a complete jackass. He only brought up his uncertainty out of fear. It would kill him to have to watch Penelope recover from another injury. The woman was his everything. He was fully prepared to profusely apologize and if need be, run out to the nearest sports shop and have a pink sequined jersey with her name and number made in his size to show her how serious he was about her and how he loved and respected her and her passion for the sport.

Penelope had just curled up on the couch, all prepared to watch a movie with a hot cup of tea and a package of chocolate covered raisins she'd found in her purse, when she heard the front door open and Derek's heavy footsteps. Neither of them said anything as he made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

Her lips turned up into a crooked smile at the guilty look he wore. She moved next to him and swung her legs up to rest in his lap.

Softly, she began, "You hurt my feelings, chocolate pop. Every sport has it's casualties, Derek. You played most of them in high school so you should know that."

He nodded, keeping quiet. His Baby Girl had probably been pacing back and forth since she arrived, preparing exactly what she wanted to say and he knew that interrupting her was not a good idea. Staying quiet was the best plan if he wanted to walk away from this unscathed. Penelope was feisty; the only woman outside of his mother and sisters, who could really go toe-to-toe with him. He liked that about her (his mother did, too) but it also scared him a little. He could handle screaming and yelling, which rarely ever happened between them, but Penelope wasn't much of a screamer which was surprising for someone so animated. She was very calm when she was mad, calculating and meticulous.

"Aren't there risks that come along with sports? Yes! Everything in life worth doing has a risk but if it makes you happy, you accept it and you _do _that thing and you smile. I thought that you understood how much this means to me." She lowered her voice to a near whisper, "I thought that I meant enough to you for you to support me on this. I think that maybe somewhere deep down, I didn't tell _any _of you about this because I didn't want to be talked out of it. I sincerely hope that your concern isn't based on the fact that I'm a..." She twisted a ringlet of her hair around her finger.

He reached out quickly to tilt her chin up with his finger. "Hey, now! This is not a gender thing. You mean everything to me, Penelope. You always have. You are my best friend. This is me loving you and wanting to take care of you for a very long time. Baby, I don't ever want another phone call, another voicemail telling me that you're laying in a hospital bed fighting to stay alive just because you want a little more adventure than soup and knitting on the weekends can give you. Baby Girl, I just want to keep you safe."

She shook her head at him, "You think I don't feel the same way about you? Baby Boy, shit happens. You know that. You all leave and you're in constant danger and I worry like _hell _while you're away. This is _mine_. I want it in my life and I want you, too. Do I need to list the insane things you do that worry me to death? Chasing serial killers is pretty dangerous and risky! Running atop trains is pretty dangerous, wouldn't you say? How about the time you broke your leg and decided that the crutches were merely a nice suggestion from the doctor but completely unnecessary! Bombs and jumping over buildings and you know I don't think high speed car chases belong anywhere but on a track and yet you insist on…" She stopped to take a deep breath. "I love you so much. I just need you to be there for me, okay? It's okay to worry, that means you love me. Just please be okay with this because I need you to be."

Derek knew he was being selfish by having said anything in the first place. He had overreacted. He never wanted her to doubt him, his love for her or how supportive he could be. He never wanted her to stop playing- he loved seeing her on the track being bold and brazen, giggling and smiling and showing yet another side of herself to him that he loved. He knew Penelope well. She was so stubborn, she would probably keep playing and maybe even take up fire twirling or be a knife thrower's assistant just to make him sweat. He was going to be there for her because he wanted her, too. He would always want her.

"I can do that, Sweetheart. I'm not making you choose. Hell, I love seeing you race around the track knocking people out of the way! I just don't want you getting hurt, ever. I don't like it when you're hurting." He planted a kiss atop her head and smiled, "But, I will be there for you. I'm going to be your number one fan. I love you and I love that you've found something else that makes you feel good." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there, "Together, mama."

Penelope smiled, relieved at the sincerity in his eyes.

"Good. First fight as a couple officially over." She leaned in, enjoying the way his lips felt against hers for a few moments before pulling away and settling into his side, tucking her feet under herself for warmth. "Now, I want movies and cuddling. And I've got this horrible aching that maybe you can take care of later, hmmm?"

"You keep purring at me like that and we're going to bypass the movie and make up properly on my couch next, Baby Girl. And then my bed. Then, I owe you a good morning." He nipped at her bottom lip and laughed when she gasped, looking up at him with a surprised face.

"Well, then I hope this is one short movie because you have some catching up to do, lover boy." She leaned over to pick up the remote and her glasses from the table in front of them, pressed a button and the movie's opening sequence started instantly.

She scooted further into Derek's embrace and hummed happily along with the opening credit music as the movie began.

* * *

**A/N: This has been great therapy. And yes, I used a CMSB quote but I saw that scene on YT, not the telly, so no throwing rotten fruits at me! Extra special thanks to anyone willing to take a chance on Derbycia (a little nugget of a world that I created one night to make myself feel better), my best boy for being my rl DM, and the nice furniture store people for letting me do a little research. I had fun with this. I hope I didn't step on any imaginations. Lastly, go and see your local derby league play! -Betty T.G xo**


	9. Outtake

**A/N: The swirly hip thing? It's nice. And always a great thank you. ;) My fingers like to type Derbycia universe things and I wanted to give team interaction a try. I also wanted to include Anderson coz I love him but fingers didn't agree, sadly. -Betty T.G. xo **

* * *

Spencer was supporting Emily's weight as she leaned against him, howling with laughter. She had tears streaming down her face and Spencer was worried that if she didn't take a full deep breath soon, she was going to pass out in front of the large, glass doors of the arena.

Derek, however, was not amused. He would do absolutely anything for his Baby Girl and now that she was his woman, his main goal was keeping her as happy and as satisfied as she could stand.

* * *

"Baby, I will do anything for you. You only have to ask, you know that."

"Good. Close those pretty brown peepers. I don't want you ruining my crazy awesome surprise. No peeking!"

Penelope sprang up from the bed and ran to her walk-in closet, the train of her pink silk robe trailing behind her. She disappeared for a minute or two and emerged holding up a white Jailyard Dolls Starlettes tee shirt. The team name was screen printed across the chest with 5 black stars arced across the top.

She smiled brightly at Derek, nearly bouncing with excitement. "I thought you'd like to wear one of my shirts for a change."

"Hell, yeah. Hand it over."

Penelope made her way over to the edge of the bed and sat in Derek's lap. "That's not the surprise, though. As you know, I'm pretty much a rock star at all things but I am a voluptuous virtuoso when it comes to a sewing machine and a little fabric glue. The team shirts are pretty drab as is so I decided to give it a little sprucing."

She held the shirt up, turning it so that the back faced them.

"Do you like it?"

He kissed her cheek and took the shirt from her to inspect her handiwork. "It's beautiful, baby."

"You can wear it to the next bout!" She clasped his face between her hands and kissed him with enough intensity to make him want to roll her over and spend a few more minutes with her in bed. "I personalized one for everyone- even Jack and Jessica, if she and Hotch want to bring him out but, there's only one man in the world who gets to wear this title."

She pecked his lips once more before hopping up from his lap and started to pull him up from the bed to lead him into the kitchen.

He was reluctant to stand, especially after the way she had just kissed him.

"Why don't you come back down here and let me thank you for my present?"

She laughed, then smiled down at him before straddling his lap, "What am I going to do with you, Agent Morgan?"

"I was hoping you would do that swirly, circle thing you do with your hips again. And again, and again…"

She cut him off with a giggle, "I get it, Agent Morgan. But I am not putting out again until you buy me dinner first. Why kind of girl do you take me for, Mister?"

* * *

"Prentiss, I have worn pink before. It is not that big of a deal. Now, can we join everyone inside please?"

Derek turned and walked through the entrance doors, ignoring the questioning glances of bystanders.

Spencer followed him inside, glancing back at Emily before he stated, "I don't think the _color _of the letters is why she's so overcome with glee. Actually, I think that maybe it's because the letters are embroidered with pink sequins that Emily is having such a laugh at your expense."

"I don't give a damn about what Emily thinks. My woman made me this shirt and she did a damn good job, _boy wonder_."

They walked up to Aaron, Jessica and Dave, who was on bended knee having a lively conversation with Jack as his guardians looked on.

"Well, it looks like we were all rewarded with the fashion eccentricities of one Miss Penelope Garcia." Dave stood as he looked around the group, "I am wearing the title of… Rossinator. What about you two?"

Spencer turned proudly to show off Penelope's stitchwork to the group, "I have Boy Wonder on mine. She hasn't called me that in a while. What does yours say, Hotch?"

"She put Head Hotch-o on mine which, I guess, is a lot more tame than anything I could have expected from her."

Jessica smiled, taking Jack's hand, "She put Jack Attack on Jack's shirt and I have Super Jess on mine. It's really nice of her to do these for all of us."

Everyone looked expectantly at Derek and he turned his back and held the neckline of his shirt up. The lights reflected off of the shimmery letters under the fluorescent lights. The words read: _Holly's Hottie_.

Dave cleared his throat and gave Aaron a sideways glance. Both men were trying, to no avail, to hide their smiles.

Derek spun around, "So, it's got a little sparkle. So what? I like a little sparkle."

Spencer studied Derek's face for a moment. He was really in love.

Dave intervened, "A man who makes his woman happy is a happy man. Maybe, I could learn from you, Morgan." He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and nodded solemnly at him, "What did you _do_, Derek? It's blatant branding, as only she so uniquely can but, why the sequins?"

Derek sighed, "I..we had a discussion about whether she should continue playing or not. I got scared, I was selfish. I'm never doing it again."

Dave chuckled, mirthlessly, "Son, I think that's wise of you. Keep her happy."

"Dave, I'm going to let her wishes be my commands so she'll continue to put a little fun in my goodie bag, if you understand what I'm…."

Aaron cut him off, "Uh, Morgan, I think we can all figure that one out. Not in front of Jack, please."

Spencer looked over his shoulder at Emily who was still standing outside, hands on her waist, struggling to inhale deeply. "Should we go get Prentiss? It looks like she's beginning to calm down. I would hate for her to miss the game seeing as how Garcia went through so much trouble to make us these shirts to wear."

"Nope. Leave her. Serves her right for laughing at me. Let's go get seats."

* * *

"Holly**!**" Kandy skated quickly over to her teammate and sat beside her in one of the cold, metal folding chairs placed aside for members of the team. "Did you hear about the dude in the lobby wearing your name on his shirt? Pink sequins! He must be a big fan of yours." She nudged a padded elbow playfully into Holly's ribs.

"I am responsible for the sequins. He's my biggest fan." Holly smirked, "And I can assure you that my chocolate flavored Cochise will never, ever again try to talk me out of derby." _Or he'll discover other places I can painfully place those pink sequins. _She added, quietly to herself.

**Kandy gave Holly a confused look but, decided that it was probably best not to ask her teammate to elaborate.**


	10. Introducing Anderson Outtake

**A/N: RL is getting crazy again so I withdrew to my Derbycia universe for comfort and sanity. Special thanks to my Florence/Jay-Z/Breeders play list, Rat City for being an awesome team, mint nail polish, everyone who blogs/vlogs about their derby experiences when real life fails to inspire and to LA for being my new (future) home. Oh and super thanks to ScintillatingTart.**

**Trying to get back into the swing of things so…. Enjoy? -xo BTG**

* * *

Penelope sat on the floor, spread eagle with her duffel bag in between her legs, absentmindedly placing her gear inside. "Sweet Stuff, I'm thinking about changing my name to Motha Board. What do you think? It's totally tech kitten and derby apropos, in my opinion. I've got a few others I'm thinking of but that one just makes my heart skip a beat whenever I hear it in my head. Sweet gigs, man! Why do my knee pads smell like that?"

Practice was in exactly one hour now, according to her blue rhinestone Hello Kitty watch and she planned to be early instead of five minutes late, as per her usual.

Derek looked up from the beer and paper he was enjoying quietly and far out of Penelope's way at the kitchen island, "The name is supposed to sound tough and clever, right?"

She peered over the couch and nodded her acquiescence.

"Adding an 'uh' where there should be an 'er' makes the word tough. Totally."

He chuckled at her logic, "Then I think you've got a winner, baby."

"I've got a winn…uh." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and continued to rifle through her bag to make absolutely sure that she wasn't forgetting anything important.

He set his paper down to study Penelope's packing habits. She would mumble to herself, worry her bottom lip between her teeth, then continue to quietly mumble whatever checklist women who packed bags for roller derby practice mumbled about. Her focus was adorable, if not slightly off-putting. The world could be falling apart all around them but Penelope wouldn't know it. The way she focused all of her joy and energy into the things she loved was admirable. And heaven knows the kind of hell she would unleash if someone, him in this case, caused her to lose focus on her present task.

Penelope's strength training was definitely paying off. The kitchen was his safety zone.

She unzipped her bag and started moving things here and there once again. She was going to drive herself crazy! He chuckled, "Woman, you have your entire home, kitchen sink included, in that bag. I'm sure you have everything. Now, are you gonna come over here and let me give you a kiss for luck before you leave me?"

Her sparkly and beat gym bag swayed against her with her every move as she made her way around the couch to where he was seated.

As she let him slowly wrap his arms around her, she mentally berated herself to keep it short no matter what. Being late was not an option today!

He slid an index finger down the exposed skin of her arm as he used the other hand to take hold of her elbow to help pull her closer to his body. His lips met hers twice, slowly, before he lowered his head to place kisses around her jaw, her neck.

Penelope could feel her heart pounding and her breath caught in her throat. Derek always knew just how to touch her, to taste her.

She moaned as he tugged the fabric of her shorts away from her thighs….

She swatted his hands away with a giggle, "You are such a man! As much as _I_ love it when you show me how much _you _love it when I wear my derby gear, I don't want to be late, sweets."

She giggled at the predatory look he gave her as he left his perch on the stool in order to follow her and keep her close to him. All he needed was a minute more to try and make her change her mind about leaving.

She glanced over her shoulder when she reached the front door and laughed again at his look- his dark eyes pleading with her, the mischievous sparkle…that damn smirk. He was not playing fair! As much as she would love to stay, she had been working even harder this month to keep her physique in tip-top shape. When the weather was fair, she was biking or chasing after Clooney on her quads in the park and on the occasional rainy day, she would pop in her roller derby workout DVD. Her arms and legs had never been stronger and she was so proud of herself for being so dedicated and disciplined…for once.

Derek followed Penelope out of the door and helped her toss her bag into Esther's backseat. He glanced over at just the right moment- The setting sun had cast it's rays over her blue, glittery shorts.

She was tempting and powerful and looked so sexy just sitting in the old car she loved so much.

_Let her get to practice, man._

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Derek, I have 23 minutes to get to the rink and I can't afford any distractions from my hot and tempting hunk of love so behave!"

He stepped back and threw his hands up, signifying his innocence, "Can you blame me? You look damn

good, Sweetheart!"

She snorted, "Stop sweet talkin' me and give me more sugar."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a distraction!"

She pouted, "One more for the road?"

He had never been able to resist the pout. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against her own, "Give 'em hell, baby."

* * *

Penelope rifled through her overstuffed bag once again, completely frustrated with herself. Her last pair of contact lenses could not have chosen a worse time to disappear and she was certainly not going to skate with her square-framed tortoise shell glasses on. If she hadn't allowed herself to get _distracted _this evening while she was packing her bag….

She stopped that train of thought as immediately as she started it. Derek's body and her inability to resist it had caused enough trouble for her today.

She located her phone and began to dial his number.

"Missing something?"

Penelope looked up in the direction of the voice and sighed in happy relief when she noticed Derek leaning in the entryway holding up the white and green case that held her sight.

"Oh, you beautiful, psychic dreamboat!" She skated over to him as fast as she could in the small locker room and plucked the case from between his fingers.

Oh, those fingers. She was still thinking about the way he had kissed her before she pulled away.

"Something on your mind?"

She looked up into Derek's eyes. She'd been caught.

_Backtrack, backtrack! _

"Nope," She said a little too quickly.

"If you say so, Temptress." He laughed, "I'll be at my place if you need me. I've got a few phone calls I need to make and I'm sure Clooney needs some playtime. Call me if you need anything."

He went to kiss her but she placed a braced hand in the center of his chest to stop him.

"Absolutely not, Derek Morgan. Your lips are dangerous! You're like the poppy field right before you get to Oz and I've already spent enough time in here." She re-snapped the buckle closed on her helmet. "I need to hit the track and start line drills with everyone else."

"Come on. One for the road?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just ONE little peck and then you've got to go."

Penelope pulled Derek into a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging his earlobe between her fingers. Amused by the gruff sounds he was making, and slightly turned on, she decided to take it a little further. Standing up on her toe stops, she used his shoulders to hike herself up and wrap her legs around his waist, landing them against the entrance wall.

_Strength training is really starting pay off!_

"Fuck, you taste incredible," Derek growled into her ear as he slipped his hands underneath the stretchy fabric of her shorts.

She tightened her arms around his neck, trying desperately to pull his mouth impossibly closer to her own.

Her legs tightened around him as he stroked his tongue against hers, roughly. He lifted her, his fingers grasping her tighter as she clasped her arms around his neck.

Too busy making sounds of their own, neither of them were aware of the shuffling of skates approaching them.

"Damnit, Holly!"

Surprised, Penelope yelped and loosened her legs and arms from around Derek. He untangled his hands from beneath her clothing and helped her balance on her quads as his eyes adjusted to the light. He had been so caught up in how good it felt to have Penelope's legs around him that he completely forgot that they were in a semi-public place. He was shocked to find the source of the voice.

"Anderson? What are you doing here, man?"

Agent Anderson proceeded to skate in front of the guilty pair.

"Getting the ladies ready for their next bout." He tapped his playbook against his knee while studying a fidgety and red-cheeked Penelope. "I'm going to assume that you are distracting my best player from her practice," He faced her, "Fightly! Get your ass on the rink, please."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut _up_, Brian. I was just getting my contacts," she said as she waved the small case in front of him.

"Oh, really? Well, _see _if you can find your way to the track, like, _now. _We're done waiting."

Penelope gave Derek a crooked smile knowing that she would have to explain so much to him later and rewarded him with one last kiss before she skated away, her coach following closely behind her.

"I'm sure that you can find your way out by yourself, _Holly's Hottie."_


	11. Naughty, naughty Agent Man

**A/N: Hi! Another outtake. Nothing of value, just having some fun and keeping the creative channel open. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm all settled in my new home now. I currently live a block away from Theatre of NOTE and I could not be more excited about my future KV sightings. Special thanks to Trader Joe's, Corona long necks, cranberry juice, Whimsic Alley, organic hummus, jager bombs, one night stands, my new family of acting friends, cheap bedding stores, forks, and souvenir shops. This chapter is in celebration of Snake Eyes and to us Morcia girls for finally getting the episode of our shipping lives! HUZZAH.**

* * *

"Garcia, you never told me that Anderson was your coach! You've been keeping lots of secrets, haven't you?"

"Oh, hush up, Spencer Reid. You're like the Lost Ark of secrets, sir." Penelope shook her chopsticks at Spencer in a scolding matter. He hung his head and swallowed his yakisoba noodles quietly, not wanting to give Penelope any fodder for a revealing argument.

"He's not at every game," she started, "He's an alternate coach but he's certainly our toughest. He really loves the sport and he loves us gals and wants to see us do well. I'm also pretty sure that he is the king of dirty jokes."

"Ugh! I never do anything FUN!", Emily pouted as she passed her empty condiment bowl to Spencer so he could refill it for her. "_Anderson_ is more fun than I am? What kind of world do we _live _in?"

"Baby, tell 'em about what happened." Derek chuckled as he placed an arm around Penelope.

She was glowing again. It was something he noticed after her first game. She was such a snarky, aggressive player but when the game was over, she left it all on the track and afterwards, she seemed to radiate with so much positivity and love.

Aaron noticed the blush starting to form around Penelope's temples and pulled Jack closer to his side, "Sure. Just…keep it clean, please?"

"I would never say anything in front of my little Jack Snack that would tarnish his child-like innocence, Hotchsauce!"

Derek nudged her impatiently, "Baby!"

"Stop it, "Penelope nudged back and ignored the whispered swear Derek let loose. He deserved it.

She tried to control the warmth in her cheeks but it was to no avail, "Anderson caught Derek and I in quite the…compromising…position in the locker room before practice."

Snorts and guffaws went up around the table, adding to Penelope's embarrassment.

"Shut up, Dave." Derek said. "At least we kept it out of the FBI office closets. Can you say the same?"

Rossi laughed again as he took another bite, "Son, if walls could talk…"

Emily gave Penelope a small smile to comfort her friend and whispered, "I am going to need some major details later, P. You know me- I can wait forever. "

"I'll tell you later, you bombshell busybody. Eat your egg roll."

* * *

"Derek, I cannot believe you!" Penelope slammed her purse down on the couch, her sore muscles straining with the exertion.

"P, it's a funny story. If you didn't want to tell it, you could have said so." He chuckled lightly to himself, "I think it's a funny story."

"You are such an ass." Penelope stormed into the kitchen to clear the dishes from the sink before bed. Knowing the kitchen was clean somehow helped her sleep better. There was nothing like waking up in the morning to a clean sink.

Derek _felt _like an ass. He wasn't trying to be an ass- he genuinely thought it was a funny story. And Penelope had never been a prude about what happened between them before. In fact, he had it on good authority that JJ and Emily knew more about his interactions with Penelope than he was aware of himself.

"Babygirl, you know I love you." He approached her where she stood at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from walking away from him. His fingers flirted with the bottom edge of the top she was wearing.

She faltered momentarily, a slight tremor in her hands was visible as she wiped suds from each dish and placed it on the rack to dry.

"You know that I would never, ever hurt you. I never want to see you hurting for any reason," he whispered.

"I want you to feel safe with me."

She turned in his arms to face him, "I always feel safe with you. But, you should have known that wasn't something I wanted to share with _everyone _at family _dinner."_

"I apologize, sweetness. Never again. You have my word."

"Good." She reached up on her toes to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth and then whispered, "D, I'm getting wet."

"Well, that's not where I was expecting this apology to go but if you insist!" He bent down to grasp her legs between his arms, preparing to lift her up and carry her off in order to apologize the proper way but she stopped him.

Laughing loudly she said, "No, D. You're pressing me against the wet counter. I don't want to get water on this top." She lowered to kiss him on the cheek, "Let go of me you crazy, gorgeous man."

"It's bed time, skate goddess. If you're still mad and don't want to stay, I understand."

"There you go being crazy again. Go fluff my pillows. Momma needs to make a phone call to a certain raven-haired goddess who is in much need of gossip. Give me ten."

* * *

"I think I owe you an apology, D." Penelope entered the room slowly, sullenly. She released the multicolored buttons on her blouse one after another. After her conversation with Emily, she was feeling remorseful about the way she had treated Derek. She knew that he would never try to embarrass her on purpose, especially in front of her family. The team shared things with each other and, unbeknownst to Derek, the women of the team shared even more.

"For what, baby?" He turned down the overstuffed comforter and lightly patted the spot next to him on the bed, signaling Penelope to climb in.

"For completely overreacting…" She bounced on her toes as she pulled the zipper of her skirt down and let it drop to her feet before hopping into the bed next to him.

He shook his head as he tugged her closer to his chest. "No, baby. You were ri-.."

She clasped her hand over his mouth, "And for suffering from derby brain so badly that I forgot to show you how much I love you. I've missed you, ya know?"

She placed a hand firmly on to his shoulder, pushing him back. He completely surrendered to her, placing both of his hands behind his head on either side.

Penelope straddled him, her legs splayed widely, as she tugged his boxers away from him and positioned him toward her entrance. She tried to force the smug look on her face into a sex kitten stare but her facial features just wouldn't cooperate. From the relaxed position he was in, Derek already knew who was in control and he didn't seem to mind.

"You are impossibly hard for me. I fucking love that. I've missed your hands on me."

She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head to steady herself as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel him twitching inside of her as her new angle forced him to sink a little deeper. He brought one arm from behind his head to pinch and pull and tease her puckered pink nipples and it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let me hear you, girl. It's your show."

She brought her hips down against his harder, faster. Her palms found better placement on his chest and she giggled as he grabbed her lower, tickling her thighs. She kissed down his neck, his jaw, his chest, trying to cover as much of his skin as possible with her lips.

Finally, Penelope could feel the intense tightening in her stomach and released a hitched sigh as she came, her body folding in with the force. Weakly, she fell forward and let her head rest on Derek's chest until she caught her breath again.


End file.
